Puberty ruined my dream!
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Tyson dreams his wonderful dream and then....... he wakes up not feeling to NORMAL. Warning scared Tyson, puberty, weird dream and hopefully laughs.


Puberty ruined my dream!

(Tyson's dream)

_Strawberry, raspberry, vanilla, chocolate, fudge, chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE!!! Tyson gapped at the sight of Mount Ice cream. Every ice cream flavor you could think of was towered on top of each other like a mountain. And yes, Tyson was having __**another**__ food dream. What's worse is that each dream was better and harder for grandpa to wake him up in the mornings._

"_Whoa! Look at all of these flavors!" Tyson drooled at the sight. _

_Tyson sprinted towards the mountain at top speed and wo-hoing along the way there. Just then when he jumped and dived towards the pile, the rainbow colored sky suddenly turned orange red and the air around him suddenly got very hot. Tyson started to sweat real hard and panted like a dog. _

"_Phew, why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Tyson wiped his face and stared at the sky, which was getting hotter by every minute. _

_Tyson looked down and saw all the ice cream was melting._

"_Ah! Oh no!" Tyson bent down and drank all the cream up and burped in accomplishment. _

_After a while, Tyson wanted to go to the washroom but couldn't find any. So he looked around to see if anyone is watching before taking a leak right on the spot. But the strange thing is that he doesn't feel like peeing and wanting to pee at the same time. He tried to hold it a bit longer but he couldn't so he let it all out. It wasn't very long for a pee-break and didn't felt just like one either. That confused Tyson. Then suddenly everything started to turn black._

(Tyson wakes up in real life.)

"Huh…?" Tyson woke up and stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened.

Then suddenly Tyson's snapped right open and he realized what had happened in the dream. He jumped off the bed and flung open the covers.

"No! I peed! Dammit!" Tyson yelled as he spotted the wet damp spot on the sheets. He quickly went to get a towel and cleaned as much of the mess as possible. After that Tyson decided to take a cold shower so he went to the bathroom. Tyson felt a bit strange in his _lower regions_ while he was walking towards the bathroom. Somehow he felt all hot and wet.

"probably just moved a lot in the dream." Tyson thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Tyson roughly stripped off his shirt and pajama pants, and lastly stripped off his boxers. He climbed into the tub and turned on the shower tap not noticing anything _abnormal_. He felt his body cool down when the cold water splashed against his skin, but his _lower regions _still felt hot. That was when Tyson found out what was bothering him. His _little man _was sticking up and white goopy stuff was all over it.

"AHHH!" Tyson slipped and fell down hard.

"Tyson! What's going on in there?!" yelled grandpa in the dojo.

"Uh, it's nothing!" Tyson yelled back and returned to stare at his stiff manhood. "Is it a disease? Or even worse, the black plague! I can't tell grandpa, he'll do acupuncture- wait, I know! I'll ask my friends! Tyson, you're so smart sometimes!' Tyson complimented himself and got dressed and went out.

First stop, Max's house. Tyson went in the Hobby Shop and he saw Max's dad.

"hey there Mr. Tate!" Tyson greeted Max's dad.

"oh, hi Tyson, you here for Max?" Mr. Tate smiled at Tyson.

"yup!"

"he's upstairs, the second room on the right."

"thanks!"

Tyson raced upstairs and slammed the door open, revealing a very surprised Max.

"what's up?" Max grinned.

"what's up? What's up?! I have a horrible sickness!" Tyson spazzed out.

"whoa, calm down Tyson! What's the sickness?"

"I- my- well my _private _is acting strange." Tyson stuttered.

"no way! Doodles don't act strange! You're lying!" Max laughed.

"well MINE certainly does!" defended Tyson as he told Max how _strange _it was.

"what? Really? Sorry Tyson, I don't know how that happened." replied Max shrugging. (he's only 12!)

"ugh, whatever, I'll ask someone else then." Tyson waved goodbye and headed to Ray's house.

Tyson knocked impatiently on the red and gold painted door of Ray's house. But no answer. He knocked again and still no reply. He kicked it and some paint came off and Tyson gulped and ran away hoping that when Ray gets back, he won't notice it. Last stop, Kai's house. Tyson banged on the handle on the door. He heard footsteps inside the house and some other foot steps too. The door swung open and Kai glared at Tyson.

"Tyson? Why are you here?"

"Kai, I have a emergency and-

"master Kai!" the butler interrupted Tyson as he caught up with Kai.

"now what?" Kai mumbled.

"you know you have to wear a suit master Kai?" the butler handed Kai a neatly ironed black suit.

"you know that I prefer this instead?" Kai pointed at his normal outfit and handed the butler the suit.

"but master Kai!"

"but what? I don't like suits okay?" Kai sent the butler away and turned back to Tyson. "sorry. Stupid suits, hate them. What do you want to say again?"

"mydickisallweirdandstiffandstuffiscomingoutofitandimscaredandidon'tknowwhattodoand-

"Tyson calm down and say it in English!"

"my dick is all stiff and gooey stuff is coming out of it and I'm pretty sure it's not normal!" Tyson gasped for air.

"Tyson, have you ever heard of puberty?"

"no."

"puberty does that to your dick."

"why? Does it hate me? What did I ever do to it?! Except that time when this old guy kneed me there and it hurt a lot… But I didn't mean to hurt it!...Hey, what's so funny? It's not funny!"

"you're so stupid you know that?" Kai calmed down and smirked at Tyson.

"Nah! Nah Nah!" Tyson stuck his tongue out and Kai and pouted. "So, my dick is normal?"

"ya?"

"did you get it?"

Kai blushed a bit and nodded.

"did Ray? Did Tala? Did Bryan? Did grandpa? Did your dad? Did Michael-

"YES YES YES! Happy?" Kai yelled to shut Tyson up.

"yes and no, yes, because it's normal, and no, BECAUSE PUBERTY RUINED MY DREAM!"

The end


End file.
